


Pleeeease

by Khat58



Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Mary can be whiny sometimes and right now Emily is trying to tell her no, but she can’t help Mary’s pouty face. Enjoy.





	Pleeeease

You would never believe it but Mary can get very energetic when it’s just her and Emily.

After a long day they went to Mary’s room, which when they started dating turned into their room. She collapsed dramatically on the bed closing her eyes giving out a big sigh. Emily chuckling at her quietly.

“What? Would you like to say something to me?” Mary questioned opening an eye to glance at her girlfriend walking into the room. “No, nothing to say” Emily said to her dramatic girlfriend.

“Well I do, and it’s about how I’ve had a long day and want you to read to me.” You see when they started dating at one point Mary couldn’t sleep and to help, Emily read to her and soon Mary would ask randomly.

“I can’t I’m working on my book of poems still.” Emily said waking over to the desk, getting out her materials. “We’re already dead what’s the point right now, you have forever to do that.”

“Look I need to finish it while I still remember what I want to write.” Emily said looking over her shoulder at her girlfriend to see her bottom lip sticking out, pouting.

“Don’t make that face, you know I can’t stand that face.” Emily said trying not to give into her girlfriend who simply lowered her head sadly, successfully guilt tripping her girlfriend.

“....Fine, but only a few chapters, and I choose the book.” “Yay” Mary responded as Emily grabbed a book off the bookshelf and clambered on the bed with her girlfriend.

As Emily began reading Mary settled into her side, resting her head on her stomach. As Emily ran her hand through Mary’s hair, which had been down today for once, Mary simply enjoyed her girlfriends voice.

Before Emily could get though the second chapter Mary was fast asleep, right on top of Emily. Normally she’d gently move Mary away and continue her work. But her girlfriend looked so relaxed and peaceful she couldn’t.

So as she set the book on the table beside her, and a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s head. She joined Mary in sleeping.


End file.
